1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates to a steering assembly in a recreational boat of the type including a steering helm for steering input and a motion transmitting core element extending from the steering helm through a conduit to the steering or rudder system of the boat. More specifically, the invention relates to the connection between the conduit and the housing of the steering helm.
2. Description of Related Art
Conduit latching mechanisms of the type with which the instant invention is particularly applicable typically include a conduit with a male coupler attached at the end thereof and a female coupler for receiving the male coupler. The female coupler is designed to allow that which passes through the conduit--typically a motion-transmitting core element--to pass therethrough. The motion-transmitting core element may be of any type suitable for movement within a guide means. For example, such motion-transmitting core elements are frequently utilized as push/pull mechanisms in marine craft for steering mechanism, throttle controls or the like. Frequently, the conduit must pass through an aperture and a fitting is disposed in the aperture to support the conduit in the aperture. In many of the prior art assemblies, fittings which attach the core element to a control member or which support the conduit frequently engage an aperture by being snapped into mechanical engagement with the aperture. An example of such a fitting is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,445 to A. L. Spease et al, which is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention.
A facility that the prior art assemblies do not have is the facility of locking the conduit into the aperture in a bulkhead or to a support structure using a coupling wherein the locking mechanism is fully enclosed in the coupling for eliminating secondary locking systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,294 to Riddell discloses a ratchet cable release wherein the flexible core element is locked into one of a plurality of positions. The flexible core element comprises one end having a set of ratchet teeth and each of these ratchet teeth representing a position in which the flexible core element can be locked. An incompressible plug having a ratchet tooth complimentary to the ratchet teeth of the flexible core element is spring-biased to lock the flexible core element in one of the plurality of positions. This ratchet cable release, however, is limited to the position of the flexible core element and is not directed toward a flexible conduit latching mechanism for attaching a flexible conduit to a support structure such as a bulkhead.